


The Better To Eat You

by booktick



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Suggestive Themes, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What beautiful teeth you have, India.” “Thank you, I found them earlier.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Better To Eat You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt and a friend. Just a heads up it might start to get creepy further into the fic. The prompt is: Write for at least 600 words about a financial difficulty, a beggar, fangs, and a pair of eyeglasses.

India had walked through the woods carefully. Each step was laid out properly before the next while she moved. Her shoes didn’t scuff the ground once. It was her hair that bothered her during her walk, it was long and it fluttered in the wind every so often, got in her eyes. It made it difficult to see from time to time until she tucked the strands behind her red tipped ears. Someone must be talking about her…that’s what her father use to say.

Red ears meant someone’s talking about you.

“Hm.” She stopped in her tracks.

Her head turned to the left while her time-consuming hair fell over her shoulders anyway, no matter how much she had tucked it behind her ears. India blinked and a rabbit scampered on by, in a hurry it seemed. India could only imagine what was chasing it.

“Charlie.” She named the rabbit.

It deserved a name. It wasn’t like the boy from the park, it wasn’t like the nosy aunt. It was like Charlie. Charlie the Rabbit couldn’t stop to be caught by everyone else. Charlie was a suitable name. She wouldn’t be able to take the rabbit with them, if she could even find it. Uncle Charlie said they had to save up some money, from the vault in the wall that her mother had tried to hide.

She continued on her path after another moment passed. Once again, her steps were the same as before, one after the other in a decent, graceful order that her Uncle Charlie would be proud of perhaps. With the faint sound of her nails that tapped at her bag, she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. It had started to hurt some, the strap cutting into her shoulder.

_“India.”_ Uncle Charlie would say to her once she got home “ _India, where have you been? I was looking for you.”_

Uncle Charlie use to find her so easily before that India had started to think he wasn’t really trying anymore. He trusted her enough. She couldn’t trust him entirely. To put faith in someone who murdered her father brutally with a rock only to choke the life out of her mother with her same father’s belt—how could one do that?

Charlie thought the world of her. She thought the world of him. It was a convenient partnership. India nodded to herself, as if it reassured her thoughts and made them fact. She smiled some, started to skip for a moment when the mansion came back into view. She had gone off to find her gifts before they went to the city.

Charlie had promised they’d go to the city. There was an apartment all set up for them. It’d be an adventure. India had never gone outside her mansion, her tiny little town with tiny little rabbits. She could only imagine what the buildings looked like, the people, the creatures and the sidewalks. India, hand in hand, with Uncle Charlie.

She’d have to show him her gifts.

It’d be a surprise.

_Please, god, no—India!_

She did not stop from her skipping, even when the begging came back inside her head. The thoughts ringing and ringing, reminded her of the rabbit. The beggar, Uncle Charlie said, was no virtue—it was a vice. India would never have to beg.

It took more than a push inside that head of hers to have her focus. Her steps evened up again, step after step, and her glasses drifted down her nose. She pushed them back up with one finger before she smiled. India looked up at the sky, it was rather sunny. The trees had hid that.

She shook her head as she finally neared the front door to the mansion. The door was open and she could see inside. India’s steps slowed as she entered her home, hands moved the bag she carried until it was over her stomach. Her nails tapped the bag gently.

Charlie turned and smiled, ear to ear “India.” His voice filled with relief.

“I found something for you.” India smiled.

Her smile much smaller but still got the point across. She neared him and slipped her fingers into her bag, a closed palm came out of the bag. She blinked before putting her arm out, palm up and opened.

A few small teeth lay in her palm. They looked innocent and bloodstained.

India’s eyes were like the sunlight.

“What beautiful teeth you have, India.” Uncle Charlie remarked.

“Thank you, I found them earlier.” India’s smile only grew.

They were her mother’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.


End file.
